Showing
by Soj
Summary: How they would have reacted of Haley showing. AU


Showing

Nathan came through the front door of their apartment, just to find the living room empty. He know if she isn't home lying on the couch, then maybe she is still in the cafe for some extra money. Yeah, the lack of money and the baby at the same time wasn't the best pairing. But he knew they'll make it somehow. He just wasn't sure how. He wanted Duke and frankly Haley got there too, and he promised to get a job. With two jobs somehow they'll menage to get everything for the little son of their. He walked to the fridge and get out a bottle of water. Then he heard the door opening.

"Hey" he said, when he saw his beautiful wife at the doorstep.

"Hey back at you. Are you home long ago?"

"No, just came back a few minutes earlier. Luc and I talked a little. He's very excitied about Karens pregnancy"

"Yeah, you should team up for the pregnant girls of yours" she said with a smile then bumpped on the couch exhausted

"Are you tired?" he asked and sat next to her

"Hmmm" she closed her eyes, and tried to get a little nap "Just a little. This last shift wasn't my dream shift. Some customer asked a ham-and-eggs, and I can't serve him, cuz when I smelled eggs I just had to go threw up. I'm so jelous for Karen, she didn't get any sickness. Not in the morning!"

Nathan know this wasn't the best time to laugh, but she was so cute when she complained about the morning sickness - and well "anytime of the day sickness" as they so called it thanks to Brooke who always got a new name for everything. And yeah, she can't stop it with Haley's pregnancy, she even call their son as HotShot Jr. Befor they know it will be a boy she always called him (well back then "it") CheerGirl or GoldenBaby cuz he/she got the perfect couple as parents.

"Nate?" Hales asked in a voice that scared him. It was her "I-am-gonna-ask-you-a-question-but-I-am-affraid-of-the-answer" voice.

"Yeah?"

"Okay, this will probably a stupid question and everything, but I just can't keep it in myself, and I want you to answer honestly, even if it's not the answer I want to hear.."

"Hales, would you just ask the question? You are sweet when you ramble, but it'll just make you more nervous" he interrupted.

"Yeah you're right. So,..." she looked at him shyly, and he looked back a questoning gaze "willyoulovemewhenIllbefat?" she get it out so fast he do not understand anything about it.

"What?" he chukkled a little

"Will you love me when I'll be fat?"

Nathan just looked at her unbelievingly, He thought she just joking. How could he not love her? He loved here even when she was on tour, and they were miles away, he loved her when they got into a fight, partically he loved her every second of his life from the moment they met. But when he saw that she is affraid, he opened his arms to her in a way to say "come here", so Haley moved closer and put her head on his shoulder. She cuddle to him till every part of her body was touched his body. He kissed her forehead then said:

"I love you Hales, and I'll always love you. It doesn't matter if you are fat or not, and you'll be not fat! You are pregnant, your body is just changing. And you know what they say, 'Pregnant woman always glow'. Well for me you are already stunning, but I can't wait to see that our child is grow inside you. I mean I know he is there, but I can't imagine it. It's a little miracle, and I can't wait to see it." he said while stroking her hair.

"Thanks for being a sweet husband and dad, and my lifetime love" Haley said and leaned up for a sweet kiss. "Now I1m gonna go change in a comfortable dress, I can't believe Brooke conviced me to go out in this skirt. It's way to short for me..."

"Babe you got beautiful leg, why hide them?" he smiled at her when she got up.

"First don't use your charm smile on me, you won't get me out from this outfit now mister. Second what would you do if every boy slash man in Tree Hill google at my leg?" When she saw his face she continued "That's what I thought"

"Okay new deal" he said "You can show your legs when I'm around so everybody will know you are my girl" he said with a jelous tone. But she was already out of th living room. She headed in the bedroom, and started to get her skirt's zipper down. It wasn't so comfortable today, but come on what a girl didn't do for her best friend and well she liked how Nathan looked at her when she was clothes like these. When she was in their bedroom, her skirt was already down, and she started to look through her dresser for a jeans. Well shout at her if you want, but inside she was still plain Tutor Girl who loved jeans better then Rockstar Haley with the tight skirts. As she found her favourite jeans, she started to get in it, but she can't close it first. She tried it again, but somehow the buttons just don't want to close.

"Nathan, did you do some washing?" he yelled out to her husband. 'If he's answer will be yes I'm gonna hurt him because of ruining my fav jeans' she thought

"Hales this was a rethorical question right? When did I ever made the washing?"

"Did I need to tell you that particular day when suddenly all your white shirts became pink?"

"Okay that was my first day alone and till that I don't wash. I learned from my mistakes"

'Then why it isn't fit?' she thought again. She tried some other clothes up too, but only one jeans was good at her. Then one she didn't wore cuz it was one size bigger then her size, and she only could wear it with a belt. Now it was good at her and instead of four "belthole" she just used three. That's was the time when it hit her.

"Nathan!" she shouted excitedly

"Yes?" he asked a little annoyed. 'Maybe he's playing PSP2 again.' thought Haley

"Turn off the game or just pause a little, I need to tell you something"

"Then why don't you come out here?" he was still confused and a little affraid. How the bloddy hell did she know he was playing PSP2?! It was scary how well she know him.

"Nathan Scott! Do not make me come out!"

"Okay, this tone sure didn't sound right" he mummbled "I'm coming" he said louder and made his way to their bedroom. The first thing he saw was a really-really messy bedroom with a glamouring Haley in the middle of it. "Whoa what happened here? World War Three?"

Haley just rolled her eyes then started to make a little turn. "Did you notice anything?" she asked hopefully.

"Is there a right answer to that question?" he asked with a smile, hoping if it's a bad answer he would get away with the smile.

"Yes there is, but that's besides the point. So do you?"

"Well, you changed in jeans. What is that I supposed to notice Hales?" he asked hopeless.

"I show you!" she said and lifted her top up from her stomach.

"Ok-ay, maybe I'm slow, but I still didn't get it. You got a new belt?"

"No silly! I'm showing!" she squelled and jumped up and down. "I can't wore my jeans and skirts, they didn't fit anymore!" she ws so excited, that Nathan still needed some mintue to realize what she just said.

"Really?" he asked, and run up to her hugging her tight and spinning her around. That caused both of them to laugh. When he placed her back on the floor, he asked nicely "Let me see it again" he was so sweet, Haley aressed his cheek then show him again. He still can't believe it, but yeah he could saw a little bump. It was an amazing sight. Then he placed his large hand on her thinny stomach. Haley chuckled a little, then placed her hand on his, and he looked up at her. Theyy shared a smile and a lovingly gaze when Haley started to speak.

"You know from now on, I'm back with your sweatshirts at home." she said smiling.

The End


End file.
